


La coloc'

by Malielle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Control Issues, Developing Friendships, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Not all relationships are in the present, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Haruno Sakura, Roommates, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malielle/pseuds/Malielle
Summary: Par la force du destin ou un putain de mauvais karma, Hinata et Sakura se retrouvent à cohabiter durant leurs années universitaire. Le problème est que Sakura a coupé les ponts avec la majorité de leur groupe d'amis communs deux ans plus tôt...après la mort de Sasuke. La majorité de l'histoire demeure nébuleuse pour Hinata, mais elle a déjà son propre boulet familial à traîner et elle ne peut définitivement pas se permettre d'être la béquille de celle pour qui Naruto dévoue toute son attention et dont Kiba ne cesse de qualifier d'égocentrique et d'écervelée. De son côté, Sakura en n'a rien à foutre de s'occuper d'une héritière faible et indécise qui peine à quitter son nid doré. Elle n'a surtout pas besoin que quelqu'un rouvrir des cicatrices encore douloureuses. Parce qu'elle est forte. Parce que tout est de sa faute. Et que les regrets sont tapis dans l'ombre.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino





	La coloc'

Le cadran de la cuisine indiquait 3 heures du matin. Un cadran rose bonbon, une horreur en forme de lapin, que Naruto lui avait offert des années plus tôt lorsqu’elle avait signé le bail de son premier appartement. Il me fait penser à toi, lui avait-il dit en lui tendant son cadeau. À présent, avec son oreille cassée et sa vitre lézardée, Sakura lui donnait raison. Elle posa son sac et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se demandant s’il était acceptable d’aller s’effondrer dans son lit sans retirer son uniforme de serveuse ou si elle avait l’énergie nécessaire pour prendre une douche afin de retirer l’odeur de friture qui lui collait à la peau. La première option lui semblait beaucoup plus attrayante, considérant qu’elle devait se lever dans moins de quatre heures pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.

Elle se traîna jusqu’à sa chambre, enjambant les boîtes empilées devant la porte de la chambre voisine. La semaine dernière, sa coloc s’était tirée avec la boîte de mouchoirs vide dans laquelle Sakura accumulait ses tips. Elle avait laissé un mot, au moins. Une histoire de mec et de roadtrip en Amérique du Sud. Pas un mot sur le loyer, mais un ami viendrait récupérer ses choses avant la fin du mois.

Elle aurait vraiment dû lui faire signer le putain de bail.

Sakura brancha son téléphone qui l’avait lâché avant la moitié de son quart de travail. Le logo éclaira faiblement la pièce plongée dans la noirceur, alors qu’elle se glissait sur les couvertures. Déjà à moitié endormie, les messages défilaient devant ses yeux.

Un rappel de l’université lui demandant de payer ses frais de scolarité. Sakura grogna. Un message vocal de sa mère lui demandant si elle avait bien reçu son colis contenant les livres de cours qu’elle avait oublié lors de sa dernière visite. Trois textos et un appel de Naruto la suppliant de venir à la fête de Kiba ce vendredi. Elle ne répondit pas. Même si elle aurait voulu y aller, ce qui n’était pas le cas, on ne l’avait pas invité. Il n’y avait que Naruto et sa jovialité excessive pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’elle était persona non grata au sein de leur ancien petit groupe depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Ou il le savait et souhaitait réparer les pots cassés, ce qui était encore pire. L’idée de croiser ces figures de son passé, en particulier Ino, ne faisait que nourrir sa migraine menaçant de lui exploser la tête. Se rendre à cette fête serait comme tirer la goupille d’une grenade et attendre. Quelqu’un finirait par merder. Quelqu’un finirait par nommer le nom de S… Si elle le pouvait, elle éviterait aussi Naruto, mais il s’acharnait. Elle lui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Et ce n’est pas comme si elle avait le monopole du deuil.

Le dernier texto était de Sai. Il suivait quatre autres auxquels elle n’avait pas pris le temps de répondre. Sur l’écran, un chat pixelisé supportait une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « You Dumb B*tch ». Sakura sourit avant de laisser emporter par la fatigue.

Demain, elle partirait à la recherche d’un ou d’une colocataire.

~* ~* ~

Hinata fixait la porte devant elle, le point en l’air, hésitant à frapper. Ou à se retourner. Ou à prendre les jambes à son cou. Avant qu’elle ne puisse se décider, une voix forte lui imposa : « Entre ». Elle obéit, les yeux fixés sur les boucles de ses chaussures comme si elle avait six ans et non vingt-cinq. Devant elle, assis derrière son bureau, se tenait Hiashi Hyūga, dirigeant actuel de la réputée firme familiale d’avocats et, accessoirement, son père. Sa main gauche pinçait l’arrête de son nez, la pression de ses doigts dissimulant sa difficulté à garder son calme, tandis que sa dextre agitait une liasse de papier qu’Hinata reconnut au premier coup d’œil. Comment avait-il pu obtenir ce formulaire ? Elle avait cru pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle elle-même. Quand elle serait prête…c’est-à dire, à la toute dernière minute.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Chacun de ses mots étaient découpés, ponctués d’un tapotement de l’index contre la première page du document où son nom était écrit en lettres moulées.

« Mon contrat de stage », répondit-elle doucement, un roseau prêt à se plier devant la tempête.

Son père secoua la tête, le front plissé par l’impatience et l’agacement.

« Et pourquoi est-il écrit que tu as fait ton application auprès d’un centre spécialisé en droit de l’environnement ?

\- Sur la recommandation de mon professeur…

\- Tu n’as pas l’intention de rejoindre la firme familiale. »

C’était une accusation et non une question. Hinata se garda de répondre, se contentant de relever les yeux pour soutenir le regard de son père jaugeant sa résolution. Il soupira avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

« Il me semble que j’ai été conciliant. Je t’ai laissé _explorer_ , chercher ta voie. Il est temps que tu comprennes les responsabilités qui reposent sur tes épaules. Si Neji était là…

\- Mais il ne l’est pas. Hinata le coupa et le regretta aussitôt sans toutefois s’arrêter. La chute serait sans doute vertigineuse. Elle reprit : Il ne l’est pas. Le cas contraire ne changerait rien. Il me dirait de choisir ce que je veux, pas ce que _tu_ veux _._

 _-_ Et cela lui a coûté la vie.

\- Il s’est sacrifié pour sauver des vies. C’est…c’est un héros. Il…il a stoppé une fusillade.

\- Et il est mort. »

Hinata recula lentement avant de se retourner et quitter la pièce. Elle ne vit pas l’hésitation craqueler le stoïque masque paternel ou son prénom mourir sur ses lèvres. Il ne l’appela pas. Et le silence ne fut rompu que par le claquement de la porte. Elle quitta le bâtiment, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Depuis la mort de son cousin, son père agissait comme s’il avait failli à sa tâche, comme si son oncle Hizashi allait se relever de sa tombe pour le maudire d’avoir laissé son fils mourir. Mais la faute ne revenait à personne sauf à celui qui avait pressé la gâchette. Cela avait été le choix de Neiji de quitter sa formation en droit pour rejoindre celle des forces de l’ordre. La sienne. Et elle croyait fermement en la justesse de cette décision. Maintenant, c’était à son tour de tracer sa route.

Elle franchit les quelques mètres la séparant de l’arrêt de bus avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc. Seul un couple plus âgé partageait avec elle l’ombre projetée par l’abris et elle esquissa un sourire contraint quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit bruyamment. Elle le chercha activement dans son sac avant de le retrouver dans la pochette arrière. Le nom à l’écran ne la surprit pas, elle savait que Kiba finirait par l’appeler. Elle répondit, sachant qu’elle devrait s’attendre à une avalanche de question.

« Hello ? Oui. Oui. Ça va. Oui, je l’ai vu…Oui, il sait…Non, je conserve mon application… »

Au loin, son bus se frayait un chemin à travers le trafic de l’après-midi et elle referma son sac, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et le creux de son épaule.

« Mon seul problème demeure que le centre se trouve à une grande distance de la maison familiale. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu’un qui chercherait une coloc dans ce coin-là ? »

Les portes du bus se refermèrent derrière elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a fort fort longtemps, j'avais commencé une fiction s'appelant ''Et si la mort les rapprochait''. Des années plus tard, l'idée d'écrire sur le développement d'une amitié singulière entre deux caractères aussi différents que Sakura et Hinata m'inspire toujours autant. 
> 
> J'espère que le prologue vous a plu. 
> 
> Malielle


End file.
